


Bound

by Kataki



Series: Short fics [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Canon Compliant, Dom/sub, Dominant Erwin Smith, M/M, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataki/pseuds/Kataki
Summary: The rope hugs Levi's mind, even when only marks remain.





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet request I posted on [my tumblr](https://tsukareta-levi.tumblr.com/)

The first time they used a scratchy, rough rope, a material not made to wrap around skin, to form the human body gently and with forceful softness. It left red burns on Levi’s wrists, his ankles – not the pleasant reminder of intimacy they were searching for. Though really, any moment together, even painful and unpleasant reminders are soothing in the face of reality. Confronted with death and inhumane suffering, this intimacy is an escape, a false hope for something better.

Tonight’s reminders will be pleasant, will hug Levi’s body in a relentless embrace, even after Erwin removes the physical restraints – it will comfort him, put his mind at ease when the anxiety wants to swallow him whole, bind him to reality, to everything he lives for – to Erwin.

-

It’s a sight Erwin will never get used to, will never accept as something he deserves, something he can touch and sink into. 

His fingertips push into the tight muscles of Levi’s back, admire their shape. He kisses Levi’s neck and pulls the black rope tightly. Smooth and merciless – Levi gasps when the pressure around his chest and back increases, when his upper arms are locked against his sides.

Levi could move his hands, could still fight and push away, instead he clasps them behind his back and waits for Erwin to seal his position. To confirm what Levi chose – to submit.

“What are you doing..?” Levi’s voice is husky when he tests the way his wrists are bound, his throat too tight to speak properly – but Erwin waits, painfully long. It’s not that Levi minds, it’s not that he doesn’t know Erwin’s observing every detail of him, every twitch of his muscles, every sound he tries to suppress. Levi just needs to hear him, needs to ask for reassurance – a shy attempt for praise, even.

“I’m admiring you. You’re so beautiful, Levi,” Erwin speaks against the nape of Levi’s neck, kneels right behind him on the wooden floor.

Levi stays silent, bathes in the unusual warmth surrounding him – them. It’s ridiculous – he thinks – to feel free in a moment like this. To feel like there are no walls, like there’s no enemy. Like he’s invincible, able to spread his wings fully only when Erwin restrains his body and helps his mind escape, only when Erwin is right there with him.

“Erwin..” Levi sighs his name when Erwin picks him up, lays him down on his bed like he could break any moment, like there’s nothing more precious in this world. Erwin turns him over, pulls him up by his hips, exposes Levi’s ass without shame - waiting for Erwin’s fingers to spread, for his cock to claim. 

The spreader bar’s shackles are closed around Levi’s ankles, his face pressed against Erwin’s sheets – Levi knows where he belongs, thinks there’s no worthwhile place in this world when Erwin isn’t with him.

A firm hand on Levi’s back pushes him down, forces his back to arch further, putting strain on his bound limbs – it’s a delicious tightness, preparing Levi’s body and mind for what’s to come.

He hears the rustling of clothes, of Erwin removing his belt before he speaks.

“Are you ready, my love?”


End file.
